


Support System

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [145]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, Supportive TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I stand by my bi Marjan headcanon so could you write something where she and nancy (girl paramedic) are secretly dating and TK is the first to find out? love your writing btw 💖
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nancy Gillian/Marjan Marwani
Series: Tumblr Prompts [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Support System

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent in before Marjan's relationship was revealed in canon but I'm writing for it anyway. 
> 
> I also didn't bring her religion into this much because I don't know much about Islam/Muslim culture so I didn't want to accidentally offend anyone. That being said if something is wrong please let me know so I can correct my error :)

“Well hello, there ladies.”

Marjan jumped away from Nancy, whirling around to face TK where he was leaning against the door jamb.

“How long have you been there?” she asked, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“Like less than a minute. I didn’t see anything incriminating I promise.”

“We weren’t even doing anything,” Nancy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Sure. I totally believe that.”

“TK can I talk to you please?” Marjan asked, looking a little concerned.

“Yeah sure.”

“I’m just gonna-” Nancy gestured vaguely over her shoulder and excused herself from the room.

Marjan dropped down to one of the couches and put her head in her hands. TK sat next to her placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, you know I was just messing with you, right? Everything is fine. It’s not like Judd didn’t walk in on me and Carlos a few times when we first started dating.”

“Everyone knew about you and Carlos though.”

“No one else knows about this?”

“No. It’s literally just you and no offense but you really weren’t supposed to find out either.”

“Okay…” TK paused, choosing his next words carefully. “Marjan, is there a reason why you’re keeping it a secret? Something to do with her, or you?”

“Mostly me I guess.”

“Okay. I know it’s not the team.”

“No, it’s not.”

“So what is it? Why are you holding back?”

“Because this isn’t who I’m supposed to be.”

“What?”

“TK do you know anything about being Muslim?”

“Um, a little. I retained maybe two facts from high school world history.”

“Being gay is a sin. And this is the South so really it’s a double whammy.”

“Oh,” TK took a second to let it sink in.

“Yeah,” Marjan leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“You like her?”

“Yeah. A lot.”

“I’m not a religious person Marjan. I’m half-Jewish but that’s not saying much. I just know that here, you’re loved and accepted. I don’t want to say anything that would offend you, but I don’t think that God, or Allah, I don’t know which one is correct, just shuns people because of who they love. Just something to think about,” TK stood and squeezed her shoulder gently. “But until you decide that you’re ready to make it known your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you, TK.”

“Of course.”

*****

After finding out about Marjan’s secret relationship, TK had grown a lot closer to her. Up until that point he’d considered Paul his best friend, outside of Carlos, but Marjan had taken over the number two spot.

She texted him a lot, using him as a way to get feelings off of her chest. She’d given him permission to tell Carlos, which had resulted in his boyfriend making way too much food and inviting the two girls over for dinner.

Nancy and Carlos had interacted for a cumulative five minutes up to that point, but after a glass of wine each, were almost best friends.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say she was trying to steal my man,” TK teased, handing Marjan a mineral water and opening his own.

“I mean can you blame her?”

“No. He’s hot as fuck.”

Marjan laughed and shoved at his arm playfully.

“You guys are good together,” TK commented. “She softens you up a little bit.”

“Carlos does the same for you. As long as I’ve known you, you’ve had this wall up. The team, we broke through it, bit by bit, but it’s still there in some ways. But with Carlos, as soon as he looks at you it comes tumbling down completely.”

“He has a way of doing that.”

“He brings out the best in you. He makes you happy.”

“Nancy makes you happy too doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, she does.”

“I’m glad.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Supporting me. It’s something I didn’t know I needed until you offered it.”

“Of course,” TK held out his arm and gave her a brief side hug. “I’m always here for you.”


End file.
